Forum:What would it be like if all the Sonic characters switched gender in one of the games?
Ever wonder what Shadow mite look like if he was a girl or mabey Tails or even Amy whould they look werd or cool. Give me some of your ideas fellow sonic wikiars--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 23:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I'd think it would be would be cool, Sonic as a girl and Amy as a boy, it would be funny! Hey, you just gave me an idea for my Sonic manga! Thanks!--Kit the Cat 23:54, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Dont do it.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 00:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Uhh, it would be weird....though i would pay to see egggirl. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 04:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I WOULND'T IF I WERE YOU! :Shelly: NOOOOO! YOU ARE MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE ON YOUR LIFE! :Shadow: You had too much coffe AGAIN, didn't you monkey :Shelly: WHAT I PUT IN MY MOUTH IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SPIKEY *faints* :Shadow: *catches her, then drops her* --Sonicrox14 04:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' lol [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 12:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Find jokes like these and more, folks, at Shelly's Blog! (now available in orange) --Sonicrox14 03:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Yaya, hey i would not wanna be a boy! XXRougeTheBatXx 04:46, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know why I still come to this forum... --Sonicrox14 04:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' lol, thats something the chosen 1 of fire would say. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 14:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) No, actually the Chosen One of Fire would say something like this: "SONAMY SONAMY SONAMY SONAMY" LOL --Sonicrox14 02:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' PUT A SOCK IN IT!!!!!![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 18:02, 6 June 2009 (UTC) or that, btw fire im wearing sandals. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 18:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) not u, her.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 18:31, 6 June 2009 (UTC) k fire [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 18:35, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Shadow: Yeah, do us all a favor. :Shelly: Says Mr. "I-Play-With-Pikachu-Dolls-When-Nobody's-Looking" *Shadow & Shelly fight* --Sonicrox14 23:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' Sonique, Tails, Knicoles, Aims, Shade, Rogue, Robotnique (EggWoman), Custard, Chedder, Big Mama, Vicky, Recon, Harmony, Hearty... Only those who come into mind ATM.--Mystery Monkey 00:14, 7 June 2009 (UTC) then mytique comes out with all the names.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Check my signiture for this occasion.--Mystery Monkey 16:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I like mystique better.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 17:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Yah but I think it gives too much "Sassy" to hi... er her. "Mystery" is, like his original male name, gives it an heir of mystery.--Mystery Monkey 17:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Don't forget Sheldon! And Jezzelle --Sonicrox14 03:22, 9 June 2009 (UTC)' Shelly the Hedgehog ' :Lol I haven't considerd what female Mystic looks like, since being naked. probably dresses like a spunky version of Amy being simular to Sonic originally.--Mystic Monkey 15:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I'm not sure what Kit's male name would be but I do know what male Kit would look like.--Kit the Cat 15:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :By Nomenclature a male cat is called "Tom". Not that I actually like cats or anything, I just wiki'd out of curiosity. I was gonna say "Pup" but Kit's a cat.--Mystic Monkey 20:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Namless the heroen Spiklinn Navin Razle Violin --[[User:Noname the hero|'Namless The Heroen']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 18:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hey would anyone make a male version of Melanie on the furry dollmakerr? --mario&sonicroxs 16:42, 15 June 2009 (UTC) P.S My charcter as Maunel who is the boy version of Melanie at this point, usually i'd say that Nar is gender neutral, but then i'd be lying. though it is very difficult to find a female name for him, because the rules of arabic male/female congigations are way different.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 16:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Add two more on the list. Maunel and Christan Toodles! --[[User:mario&sonicroxs|'Melanie the' Hedgehog]] Joke: Ladies and gentlemen...EGGWOMAN!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) i've had an epiphany. Noor is light in arabic, and is also a girl's name. so because nar is also photokinetic, his female self's name is noor.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 15:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I'd be Sharneren. and i gawt a pic 4 mystery/mystique/mystic!!!!!!!! - sharna the hedgehog All in all, I think if the characters switched genders in a game it would be creative and funny. Kit's male name would be Keith.--Keith the Cat Im damn sexy!--Mystic Monkey 21:14, 24 June 2009 (UTC) wow :O dang.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 21:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sharn for making it!--Mystic Monkey 21:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) So happy my characters are robots right now... Venomclaw, The Unknown 21:47, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Sonic+knucles+tails the girls. Your welcome Mystic/Mystery/Mystique - sharneren the hedgehog ha! a sonix sex change is the last thing sega needs to do! but if want to know what what some sonic characters look like go to the sonic sex change group on imeem. any way here is a pic of me as a girl: laugh all you want [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'''Pheonix]] [[User talk:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'the']] [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'hedgehog']] 21:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Sheldon: Jerry Trainor's Voice THIS HAS BECOME VERY DISTURBING! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) for once, i actually agree with the monkey.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 03:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *ground shakes* I'M NOT A MONKEY! :Shadow: And that insult is exclusive to me and me only, Flame. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) come on, the opportunity was simply moi perfecto. i couldn't bypass it.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 10:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Shadow: Can you 'bypass' a trip through the local pool? No? Then leave the monkey comments to me, or that pretty face won't be so pretty anymore :Shelly: It's not very pretty right now :Shadow: Finally, we agree on something --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) let me put it to you this way: would YOU ever bypass an opportunity to slam shelly? what was that answetr again? oh ya, A BIG FAT NOOOOOOO!!!!!!ps. i can swim. i reference thatseveral times on my page and history. so you both shut your mouths otherwise they will be lacking teeth.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 15:27, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Why is that you can swim anyways is it beacuse you really arint made of all fire or someother secret.--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 22:19, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Shadow: You're worse than the monkey... :Shelly: I'M NOT A MONKEY!!! :Shadow: And if you can swim, then you're not a real fire. You're just a water-proof, artificial flame. You couldn't light a candle. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:31, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Mystic: It is possible for fire to survive water depending on how hot it is, and you are leading yourself to hot water my friend. Now, what you got against monkeys? ;P I hope this is just an RP discussion and not an actual argument.--Mystic Monkey 23:13, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Mabe, maybe not... --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Mystics willing to defend friends a chivilrous guy anyway and help Shell if she needs it.--Mystic Monkey 00:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Shadow: I guess you monkeys have to stick together chuckles :Shelly: *ground shakes* I'M NOT A MONKEY!!! But thank you, Mystic ^ ^ --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Mystic: No problem Shell, friends stick together... what about you Shadow?--Mystic Monkey 01:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't imagine Shady or sonic as a girl.Its too odd.Besides,Shadow(if he was a girl),will just shout "Mari''o''!Shady the Hedgehog 21:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) YAY! IT'S DISTURBING!!!!!!!!!*POTTER PUPPET PALS HARRY HARMOINE 'YAY'* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.---Seretia Jones 22:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) now if only i had allies...[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 01:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ally #1 i guess, lol heres my version male Dawn,Diego {i need a better name} I SHALL NEVER CURSE AGAIN!!!!!!---sharna the hedgehog 01:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'd pay money to see that :P --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) everone would.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 10:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) For cursing?--Mystic Monkey 13:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :No, to see her not curse for once --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:36, 7 July 2009 (UTC) EXCACTOMONGOUS![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 00:01, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :...No way your all gettin a pic of sky--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'Skylerthewasp']] 16:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Shelly is now at the top of my most annoying list. I'm not even aloud to swear in Real Life(blech!). and Chosen 1 of fire, you act like my best friend...---sharna the hedgehog 00:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'd pay money to see YOU guys be brave enough to swear. P.P.S. Espio's femanan name should be Esperanza & Dawn's should be Don. ..."Most annoying list"? What's that supposed to mean? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) If I can, I'd gladly swear to the heavens. Who wants me to show just how colorful my vocabulary is?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. I too want to see this 'list'.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:20, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Don't do it man, it ain't worth it. IT AIN'T WORTH GETTIN' BANNED FOR! And on a side note, what does sharna mean by I'm annoying --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) For the first part: Hmmmm, what if I got someone else to do it? Statyx: Uhhh, I don't like where this is going, sooooo *zooms off* *Ahem* Excuse me, I have to catch a green bolt.For the second part: I plead the 5th.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 02:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) It doesn't take courage to swear. It takes a severe lack of moral stamina.][[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 11:06, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: Eh, why don't you jump off of that high-horse of yours, mister I-beat-Wario-in-A-FART-CONTEST, hahaha!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Um, considering the subject, you might want to cool it Statyx. Statyx: Wha-, oh helll no, if one of these guys tries something like that, hell on earth is going to be a trip to the park compared to the beating I will give them! Got that?!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Is there a doctorshrink in the house? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:24, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: What's that supposed to mean!?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Believe me, this happened to one of my buddies once. If you soverdo it on the cursing you'll get banned for two weeks and it's not worth it just to prove you're right about whatever --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:31, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Alright. I guess I have to let Statyx go (releases Statyx) Statyx: Thank you Shelly. Now, before anyone gets any ideas, I'm outta here! (zooms off). --Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) If you REALLY want to see who I think is annoy i'll tell you in order from most to least: *TAILS(EXTEMELEY) *everyone in my school other than A.R.B *Non-Sonic fans *Mario luvers *Sonic(sumtimes) *anyone who bothers me *people who claim to be the real chars *zombies *Shelly(barley) *ANYONE WHO DOUBTS ME waht i mean by shelly being annoying is that everyone doubts me,but mostly just her.it makes me feel bad. THAT is the MAJORLEY shortend list.and chosen1 uv fire acts lyk A.R.B---sharna the hedgehog 16:26, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, Sharna. Sometimes I can be sarcastic, and I don't know I'm being insulting. I hope you can forgive me :( --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) me too sharna. sometimes i rub off the wrong way on people becuase i have a some flaws in my personality. People become my friend onlyu if they know me better.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 11:36, 28 July 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK ? WHO'S FREACKING IDEA WAS THIS ?????--[[User:Sonic Blur|'Speed The Hedgehog ]] This place needed a new header.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:39, 28 July 2009 (UTC) This topic is just for fun.--Mystic Monkey 15:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, though I don't think Statyx would find it fun. ^_^--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well just matter of ones oppinion. No one says they have to stay here.--Mystic Monkey 15:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I meant Statyx wouldn't, and doesn't, find the idea of switching genders fun.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hm, what would Statyx femanine name be? :P--Mystic Monkey 16:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: You even consider it, you are going to get Hell on Earth, got it!?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright alright. don't get your panties in a twist.--Mystic Monkey 16:51, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: Oh, that joke is the last straw! C'mon, Bring it!!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:08, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Mystic: OK, I'll pick you up tommorow night at 8! ;*--Mystic Monkey 22:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Statyx: OH THAT IS IT!! WHO HERE WANTS 'RAT' ALA FLAMBE!!?? EXTRA CRISPY!!!!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *gets out videocamera* Catfight!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14|' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Statyx: *Hears remark, and starts stomping towards Shelly* Grrrr!! Forget Rat ala Flambe, I'm feeling like having some monkey brains!! *Starts cracking knuckles* :Shelly: Eeep! :Statyx: I suggest you run. NOW. :Shelly: Aaaahhh! *starts running at max speed* :Statyx: Get back here Monkey!! *Starts chasing Shelly* :Shelly: *Still running* I am not a Monkey!!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Oh boy, Statyx is on the warpath. I'd step in but *grabs seat, popcorn, and drink* I'm enjoying this way too much! Hey Shelly, throw that videocamera over here! *Shelly throws videocamera at my head, but I duck* Eh-heh, I guess I deserve that, considering the situation ^_^.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 03:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Shadow: *videotaping* Now, this is something I could enjoy. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I'm sure you can enjoy it. But I doubt you'd like it if I spilled all the secrets you told Statyx, who in turn, told me, especially to Shelly. So, the point is, do you enjoy this more than you're embarrased by those secrets? :Shadow: *grumbles, turns off videocamera* I thought as much.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 04:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: *runs over* You mean like his Pikachu obsession? :Shadow: HEY STATYX LEMME JOIN YOU!!! :Shelly: *being chased by both Statyx and Shadow* I am going to dearly pay for this later but it is SOOO worth it! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Shelly, that, and soooo much more! By the way, I could get Statyx off your back if you want me too!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 05:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Shelly: sarcastically Oh, NOOOOOO! Please, let Statyx Shock over here keep chasing me until I eventually get tired and go from Clementine orange to toasty brown!!! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ''']] 05:24, 29 July 2009 (UTC)